


Harry Potter and the Secret Weapon of Love

by rfresa



Category: Care Bears, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfresa/pseuds/rfresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is behind the locked door in the Department of Mysteries, and how will this help Harry to finally defeat Voldemort? One thing is certain: Voldemort will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Secret Weapon of Love

"But how can you have a room full of love?" Ron stared at the locked door before him.

"I don't know," replied Harry, "but whatever is in that room is the key to winning this war. Dumbledore told me the Power of Love would save me, and it's the only thing Voldemort doesn't understand. That was the whole point of my summer internship at the Ministry, and I've finally gotten my hands on this key, so I'm going in."

"Go on, Harry," said Hermione encouragingly. "It's time."

The three of them stood outside the locked door in the Department of Mysteries. Harry took a deep breath and put the key in the lock. When he pushed the door open, they all stood in shock, staring at the sight before them.

"I knew it," whispered Hermione. "I _knew_ that's what would be in here."

"What are they?" asked Ron, with a bewildered look on his face.

"They represent the Power of Love," said Harry softly. "And if they work, we'll finally have a way to defeat Voldemort, even if we can't find all the Horcruxes."

"He's right," said Hermione. "These are the weapons we need."

There were enough weapons for everyone in the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, so the three of them quickly gathered all their friends to come and get one. Harry led practice sessions both in 12 Grimmauld Place and the Room of Requirement. One day Harry summoned Kreacher and used the weapon on him. That night the Order held a great feast to celebrate how well the weapon had worked on the demented house elf. Lupin cornered Harry after the party.

"I wonder if this would work on werewolves," he said. "Can you try using it on me?" So when Lupin transformed on the next full moon, Harry used the secret weapon on him. Not only did Remus transform back into a human, but he was completely cured, and never became a wolf again.

"Amazing," commented Professor McGonagall when she heard the news, and promised to hire Remus as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the next year. "Harry is truly working miracles."

Harry refused to let Remus use the weapon on other werewolves, though. "We need to keep the element of surprise," he insisted, "So we can catch Voldemort unprepared."

The next step in their plan was clear. Mr. Weasley and Tonks had finally located Severus Snape, and all the members of the Order and the DA that could Apparate arrived at his house and used the secret weapon on him before he could make a move. After another celebration, the work continued uninterrupted.

Finally, the time was right. Harry allowed himself to be captured by some Death Eaters, who took him to the lair of the Dark Lord.

As Voldemort ranted and postured, the members of Harry's army silently snuck in behind him, disguised by invisibility cloaks and Disillusionment charms.

When Voldemort insisted that the Final Duel commence, Harry refused to draw his wand.

"I assure you, boy, no Priori Incantatem will occur this time. My new wand was custom-made by Ollivander and bears no Phoenix feather to match yours. Come, defend yourself!"

And so, in a fiercely defiant gesture, Harry pulled his secret weapon from where he had hidden it in his robes. Voldemort's nostrils flared at the sight.

"You dare mock me? You think to insult the Dark Lord by facing him with that... that _toy_? Or do you simply surrender? The world will know your weakness and cowardice when you're dead, Potter! A time which is not far distant!" He raised his wand menacingly.

"Tom," said a rough voice behind Harry, "Yeh leave him alone." Voldemort looked up in surprise as Hagrid removed his disillusionment charm. Then he laughed coldly. "Well, if it isn't the Oaf! How are your Acromantulas doing, Rubeus?" he taunted.

"Yer a gurt bully," said Hagrid.

"He's right, Tom!" exclaimed Ginny, emerging from Harry's invisibility cloak with Hermione and Luna.

"Who are you?" Voldemort narrowed his slits of eyes at the red-haired girl.

"She's the girl your stupid diary possessed," said Ron angrily as he removed his own disillusionment charm.

"That was badly done, Tom," sighed Slughorn with a disappointed-teacher tone. "But I blame myself for telling you about Horcruxes."

"I already knew about Horcruxes, you old fool!" shrieked Voldemort. "I had already made my first one, when I killed my father! And I had killed even before that, when I had the Basilisk off that Myrtle girl. I just wanted to be sure I could make more!"

"Oooh, you nasty boy, it was you who killed me!" moaned Myrtle, floating into the room. She started poking Voldemort in the stomach, causing him to wince at the cold. "I'll haunt you till you die!"

"I cannot die!" Voldemort cackled. "I am immortal! But now is the time for all of you to die!"

"I'm afraid not," said Snape, removing his own disguise. "You see, we don't have to kill you to defeat you."

"Traitor!" shrieked Voldemort. Death Eaters started rushing into the room.

Harry raised a hand, and shouted authoritatively , "It's time! Raise the weapons!"

The Death Eaters looked confused as all the members of Harry's army, from McGonagall to Kreacher, pulled out their secret weapons, raising them high above their heads. "They're fighting us with Teddy Bears?" asked Nott with a blank look.

"These are no ordinary bears," said Harry in a bold voice. "These are **Care Bears**. They represent the Power of Love, which is stronger than any other power in the universe!"

"But why do they look like that?" asked Crabbe stupidly.

"Ooh, I know why," said Hermione in her know-it-all voice. "It's because Harry grew up with Muggles who watched television all the time, and it was the 80's." She looked around as if she expected a big reaction, but everyone just looked confused. Suddenly, Harry's voice broke the bewildered stupor.

" **Care Bear Stare!"**

The good guys all concentrated on the Power of Love, and beams of rainbow-colored light emanated from the bellies of the cute, cuddly, pastel-colored bears they each held. The rainbow enveloped all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort slowly started to rise into the air. Everyone shielded their eyes as a bright light shone from Voldemort's face. The pulsing light soon surrounded everyone in the room, so that they all started to cry from the love that surrounded them.

Gradually, the rainbow light dissipated, and the Death Eaters all lay prostrate on the ground. Their black robes had changed and each now wore a different pastel color. Voldemort groaned and slowly sat up. He was wearing a pink robe with pale blue hearts all over it. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry walked over and helped Voldemort up, staring compassionately into his face. Voldemort sobbed, and sank to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have killed your parents, and I shouldn't have done any of the terrible things I've done. I'm insane, Harry. I should have realized that from the beginning. Please help me."

And so Voldemort was admitted to a cheerful mental institution, where they fed him Jell-O and read nice stories to him. His favorite TV show was the Care Bears, of course, and he lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, the Care Bears, or Jell-O. Have a wonderful day. :D:D:D ;)


End file.
